warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Why Does Everyone Hate Me?
Chapter 1 Why does Wolfstar not trust me? Why is he mean to me, and Lionheart, my mother? She's his mate for StarClan's sake! Wolfstar has been mean ever since me and my brother, Foxkit, became apprentices. It's like he hates me being a wolf. I pad back to the clan and enter the apprentices den,sightly wincing at my leg wound, and I find Foxpaw fighting Sunpaw, Wolfstar's other son. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME AND WANT MOON THROWN OUT?!" he shouts at Sunpaw. When I pad in they look at me with eyes of dislike and love. "Uhh Fox, I thought I told you no more fights with anyone." I say to my brother. "But i'm not fighting, I'm yelling!" he retorts. "Yeah right Foxie, hahaha," I say. He hates it when I call him Foxie, but it's funny. Punpaw (as I call Sunpaw) pads out. Fox looks at my leg wound from fighting Wolfstar in training, and says. "Wolfstar playing rough with you again?" "Yeah. Why is he my mentor anyway?" "I don't know, but Willowfeather is nicer and more playful." he says. "MOON!!!!" I hear Wolfstar yowl. "I have got to go, bye!" I yell out as I run out of the apprentices den "Yes, Wolfstar." I bow my head. "Time for training!" He jeers at me. He chases me to the training den, a old fox den "Now pay attention. I'm going to teach you how to hunt." "Oh great, work my tail off only to starve in the middle of leaf bare." "Watch your mouth, Moon, or you might not have fresh kill beacuse you'll be giving your share to the elders. Now meet me back here in one hour with any prey you might have caught. Then go back to camp, put it into the pile, and then I will teach you how to hunt." he says. "Okay." I sniffed the air only to find the scent of deer. I tracked the group to the lake . Thank StarClan they didn't look at me. I saw a large mule deer and he was old. Soon I pounced and thanks to my silent leap I broke his neck landing on him. I howled a kill signal. I don't know why I did it, it just felt right. Sometime after I go to Wolfstar, some big things come and corner us. The lead one says "What are you doing on pack grounds?!". "I'm sorry I thought this part of the woods was clear. I'm so sorry." I hear Wolfstar meow "Who is this wolf pup that you have?" the large wolf asks. "He is orphaned wolf pup we found a few moons ago. He is staying with the Clan." "NO! He staying with the pack and the word of alpha is law, unless you are willing to fight me?" "I will go with the pack and stay for a moon or until they release me." I say. "NO! You can't you're my apprentice and you're staying with the Clan!" Wolfstar yells. "No, he staying with the pack, or we will take him forceably!" the alpha yells back. "Okay, he comes with you right now and return him in one moon." "If those are the terms of him, I agree. Pack and Moon, let's go and Moon leave your kill. Also my name is Alexis." he adds. "Okay. tell Foxpaw and Lionheart I'm gone." I yell to Wolfstar as I leave. Soon we cross the river and come into a large clearing with only one den "Umm... Where do you guys sleep?" I ask. "In the open spaces." A large white she-wolf replies. A silver-white she-wolf with blue eyes comes out of the den and gapes when she sees me. "What did I do?" I ask her She come up to me and says "Moon? Is that you?" A memory hits me, and a scent, the scent of this wolf. She was my mother "Mom? Is that you?" "Remus! You have returned to me and the pack! Why do you smell different than everyone here?" "I have been living with a Clan of cats, just over the river." She gasps. "Really!?" "Ever since you left me on the side of the river to fend for my self, and because a bager tried to eat me! Why did you do these things?" "You were non vivit when you were born, Moon so we thought you were dead, so we went to get burying herbs. By that time you were gone." Chapter 2 I see Wolfstar walking''' 'alone. "Where is Moon?" I hear Lionheart call out. "Yes, where is he?" I ask. "Dont panic, Lionheart and Foxpaw. Moon is safe with the others of his kind." "Others? Do you mean Alexis' pack?" "Yes, he is in good hands with Alexis, and he is to come back in one moon." Then the deputy, Mistfoot, tells Wolfstar that it is time for a gathering, and it is time to go. "All right, Mistfoot go and gather up some warriors and Foxpaw you shall go to the gathering with the Clan." "All right, Wolfstar." Oh, my first gathering! I'm told that there're wonderful and strong warriors there to share battle stories of long ago. I see Wolfstar jump on the top of the large rock to call a meeting. "Cats of my Clan, it is time for a gathering. Warriors half of you will be staying, and Foxpaw and Sunpaw will go too." As soon we get to the gathering, I join a group of apprentices and they're sharing word of praise for my brother, Moon, saying he will be the best warrior the Clans have seen since Treeclaws, a elder that has won more battles than anyone here has fought. "Moon is so big and powerful." I hear an apprentice say. I soon leave the apprentices and find my mentor, Willowfeather, with other warriors also giving yowls of praise to Moon. " I've never seen such a strong apprentice in any Clan before," I hear Nightclaw, the RockClan deputy, say. "Yes he's got the traits of LionClan, TigerClan and LeopardClan." Willowfeather agrees. Soon the leaders go up onto the tallest branches of a old pine tree. Wolfstar yowls "Cats of all Clans, we wish to give you a warning. Wolves have come to our land, so double your warriors intake for patorls so no harm will come to you or your Clan." "Thank you, Wolfstar, for those words of warning," says Amberstar, the new RockClan leader. "How are things in your Clan, Wolfstar?" Firestar comments. "What do you mean by that, Firestar?" "I would have expected the ''wolf to have eatan your Clan, Wolfstar." "EAT THE CLAN?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, FIRESTAR!?" yowled Wolfstar. "No I haven't lost my mind, Wolfstar." Firestar mews. "Lets talk about something else." Amberstar suggests. "All right, Amberstar, any new warriors or kits yet?" "Why yes, Frostfur had seven kits yesterday." "Seven! That's a lot of kits." Firestar mews, surprised. "In fact the only kits in our clan. Also our old medicine cat, Barkfeather, died." mews Amberstar sadly. "Really! So who is your new medicine cat?" "Angelfur." "Angelfur! The kittypet that you took because you where feeling sorry for it." Firestar yowls. Suddently clouds come over the moon, telling that this gathering is over. "Cats of TreeClan, to me!" Wolfstar yowls as he jumpes off the leader branch . As I follow Wolfstar, I begin to forget about Moon, feeling that he's just another wolf in the area. Chapter 3 "Moon I'm so happy you have returned!" My mother, Moth, says. "I"m staying for one moon." I replied. "Moon there's someone I'd like you too meet. Lupa come here!" "Yes Moth?" Lupa yips, softly. As my eyes stray onto this mud brown she-wolf I saw her moss green eyes, the soft of her fur, her pearly white teeth, and beautiful claws, song-like voice Lupa yips softly "Moon?" breaking me from my trance. "Uhh, yes?" "Why do you stare?" "You're beautiful, and I feel something." "Me too. It's not pain, but something warm and loving, and I feel it now as I sit next to you, Moon. I think I love you." "Me too. Would you like to be mates?" I ask her "I would love too!" then she pounces on me and gives me a lick on the cheek. " I wonder what my brother is doing?" I say out loud. Chapter 4 "Foxpaw? Where are you?" Willowfeather says as she enters the large, moss covered, apprentices' den. "Yes Willowfeather?" Foxpaw says, scaring Willowfeather. "Oh! Don't do that Foxpaw!" "Sorry Willowfeather I didn't mean to." "It's time for traning; battle training." "Near the old pine tree?" 'Yes, now eat something and then meet me out there, okay?" "Yes, Willowfeather." I head out to the old pine tree, when I smell something not familiar. It's bear! "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I yowl as I run into camp. All of the clan's warriors come out of the den and stare at the bear. Suddenly a kit cries out and the bear attacks the clan, heading to the nursey. "If only Moon was here," I say in my mind. "Foxpaw, Sunpaw help me guard the nursery!" I hear Wolfstar. Then I get up on the bear and start to bite his ear with my claws digging into his pelt. all I can see and hear is a howl and gray and blueish fur, claw, and teeth of more than one large animal until i feel claw marks at my side and I fall off the bear and then our medicine cat, Greenclaw, comes over and starts to put cobwebs and he says "Don't get up, you're bleeding bad." Then I look up and see Moon, Alexis and five other wovles fighting the bear, then the bear falls over dead. I see something I never want to again. Moon covered with blood from the the bear and his brother looking surpised. "Moon!" he says with admeration. "Okay, Foxie, before you start asking questions I need to tell you something." "What, brother?" "I have a mate. Lupa! Come and meet my brother, Foxpaw." Suddeny a brown she-wolf comes out of the shadows and up to Foxpaw and says "So your the great Foxpaw! I've heard so much about you." "Moon, where are you going to be staying?" "I dunno." "Moon, is Lupa going to have kits?" "Yes, but not by me, these are not mine." "I see." "Whose are they?" "A bad wolf named Mars; he was exiled." "How do you get exiled from a pack?" Wolfstar jumps up on the high rock and says "Moon, Foxpaw and Sunpaw please come up to the highrock." I go up, the blood on my fur becoming dry, making it impossible to breathe. "I, Wolfstar, leader of Treeclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn, Moon, Foxpaw, and Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Chapter 5 "I do." we say together. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Moon, from this moment you will be known as Moonheart. StarClan honors your bravery in the face of death and your quick acting mind in battle. Foxpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Foxclaw for your honesty in your words and loyalty for your clan. Sunpaw you'll forever be known as Sunfur for your speed in the hunt and your hope in battle and we welcome you as full warriors of Treeclan." "Moontail, Foxclaw, Sunfur!" everyone shouts, I feel like I wanted to burst. Four weekes later "Moon, we'll have to name these pups." "I'll name this black male Tenebris Malum, Darkpup and the white female Hiems Mane, Icepup." "Okay, but the buff colored male is Nepos Vulpes, Foxpup. "Fair deal." Moons later "Mom!" Darkpaw yells as he enters the den in which his mother and Moon live in. "What is it Malum?" Mom asked in a motherly voice "Who's my real dad?" I asked in wonder "Moon is of course." "No! He's not my real dad!" Moons later. "Darkclaw,Iceblaze,Foxdawn." everyone called out "I can't let my siblings live in a clan that hates us for diffrentces." I thought. Foxclaw pads over and said "Nice job, it took a long time didn't?" "Yeah, it did." Iceblaze said in her song like voice "But now we are warriors I suggest not to let your minds dwell in the past." Foxdawn said "Come on you guys need to come with me so Alexis can welcome you to the pack as what ever he thinks your best at." Moon said We crossed the river and evey wolf in the pack was there when we walked up to the center of the clearing everyone lowared their head. "spiritus lupus, dux, ut te respice in tres catulos et suscipiat eos in aeternum pack. Ego Alexis de romanum pack promovere haec catulos ut plena custodibus pack et feminam ut a possable pup mater." Alexis said in the forever and binding words of the oldest howls of our anstestors Many other howls came from the pack, welcoming us as full guards and hunters. Me and my brother were tackled by other youn males. "Dude! You made it! Said you wloud." said clover, my best friend. "Yeah, but your sister? Never saw a ''female ''guard before." Wood said,our cousin. "Wasn't Moth one?" "No, she wasn't, but I think Lupa was one." ''Moons later '' "Lupa! Five pups!" I call out, all of our family is here "The reddish brown female with the with the belly is Lupus or hawkpup,the brown white male is Abiliana or snowpup,the gray male that looks like me is Ace or cloudpup,and the redish male is Aeolus or quickpup." I said "Okay mr. name-all-of-the-pups." Lupa said in a joking way I saw DarkClaw run out of the den. "Huh pup, I hate pups! The barking scarps of fur!" Darkclaw siad in his mind "Would you like to get rid of Moon?" A black wolf said "Who are you?" "I'm Mars." Chapter 6 I haven't seen Darkclaw in moons. Maybe he was off somewere doing somthing good.... "May you meet In pack Graeciae." Mars suggested "Why do I need to meet them?" "They will give us many allies like In father pack et Lacedaemonios,et Aegyptii utique." Mars said smiling about the revnge he was going to get "Fine take me to the Graeciae." We walk without saying anhor word. I was lead into a small clearing were a dozen hungy wolves looked a us eyeing us like the last fresh-kill in the pile. "Ares! Welcome back! If you will please, can you please go out and hunt." A brown wolf asked "Really Zues? Begging? Were you happy with the Romeans!" Mars spits in the smaller wolf's face "No! Just Alexis elixed us into a place of hard ships." "Will you led us to the father pack?" I say trying to nice a gentle to this brown wolf with the many battle scars "They will not help you." Zues warned but in his light voice no one herd him. so relcunly he lead us the the Father pack "Leonidas! Are you here?" Zues yelles as he leads us down in to a cave thats dark and damp with the resent rain "Zues! Why are you here? Do you want to die!" The black wolf at top of a rock "No I'm am just leading Ares and this young wolf down to see you." Zues repled rather cooly "Fine make your bissenes with me known." Leonidas yells at us "We are going to bring down the romean pack and we need your help." I yell back "Who are you going to after this?" "The Lacedaemonios." "They joined with us a few days ago." Leonidas says coldly "Then we are going to try to get the Aegytiorum to join in our worthy cause." "Humm. I will be your bother in arms." Leonidas repiles to our plea "Thank you." "Amun-Ra de Duat ita loquar cum te Cur non et socii Lacedaemonii Graecis tu!." Mars speaked in to the cave that the Aegyptii called 'Duat' "Non Ra est natus iterum omni nocte! Haec nox est initium dierum demon nullus tam periculosum est dicere!" Said a dark blue male "You are you speaking to Mars?" I ask "I'm speaking to Troth the wise 'god' in this pack." "My friend Mars, We can't take risks on the demon days so we are sorry," Troth said as he departed in to the very darkness in this cave called Duat "So now what?""We vist my good friends the Britan pack." "Are you sure about this? I mean atacking the Roman pack is risky." said William "Yes we have three pack with us already now we just need you and Germany, after that then Rome will be defeted." Mars said to the blonde wolf wiht the blue eyes "All right fine but Mary will sit out of the fight." "Fine." "Hmm okay, aber so lange ich etwas Land bekommen fur mich." said the german whose name I didn't catch "Geldstrafe." Mars said at the sand coloerd german "Now that there's only one other pack to help Rome, we will be powerful!" Rome said to me, like if I was of of his pawns "Witch one is it?" I ask feeling a little home sick "The Italy pack, but Rome was founded from that pack and they are kept wealthy by kill." Mars said "So I guess we can't win them over?" I asked clueless "Now thiere's an idea! Bribe them! See if we can!" mars said pading away "Do what! Sono i nostir fratelli in battagila! Noi il aiutiamo! Quin...." The alpha didn't get to say his answer for Mars had already killed him! All I saw was a flash of red teeth flying claws flaing and then a red pool of blood fromed undernearth the italian wolf,hes cream colored fur was red from blood. I couldn't see him because his shouaec was all so open! Guts were out on to the sand, I heard his mate cry out and try to attack Mars. He turned around and ripped the thorat out of her. He made his way over to the nuresy and the there was no more yips,howls, or barks from the neursy. He probaly decied that the italians of this pack were to weak. None surived when he deiced to kill them. It came to be known as 'die mortis' in the roaman pack. "Why did you do that! They were just pups!." I yelled at Mars, I fealt that pups and the innocet didn't need to be killed "They were in our way! They were to soft! They needed to be harden!" He yelled right back in my face, he then ran his claws down my pelt bring blood to to my dark fur "Why do you enjoy hurting people!" I yell at my atacker, he pickes me up by my scuff and sets me down on my feet. "Come one. We have no time to lose." He starts running trowards '' Sunclan ''terriory, I fear that the worst is drawing near us. Category:Fanfiction